Mobile Madness
by Carcan
Summary: The twins have started crawling, placing Quinn, Rachel and Puck in a situation that they have never encountered before. One-Shot set in 'The Plan' verse. Warning:G!peen.


**A/N: Alright guys, I was hit with inspiration...so here is your next one-shot from 'The Plan' verse. For all those concerned about the next chapter of Unforseen Circumstances, I already have it outlined...now I just need to write it :).**

**This one-shot is set when the twins are 9 months old and have just started crawling. Puck is featured as he was living with them at the time. Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all feedback :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them temporarily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Madness<strong>

Quinn was roused from her sleep early on a Saturday morning by a warm moist sensation on her neck.

"Wake up baby." Rachel husked against the blonde's skin as she trailed kisses from the other girl's neck up the side of her face to her ear, gently taking it between her teeth.

Quinn moaned in response, wrapping her arms around the diva and pulling her flush against her, "Good morning." She murmured, dropping a kiss to the brunette's head, her eyes still firmly closed, trying to savour her last few minutes of sleep.

"Baby." Rachel whispered seductively, her hand sneaking under the blonde's shirt, tracing her abs lightly, "I really need you to wake up. The twins and Puck are still sleeping and I really want to take advantage of that."

The feeling of Rachel's hand stroking her abs was actually having the opposite effect to the one the diva desired, lulling the blonde back into a state of unconsciousness, "5 more minutes baby." She murmured, snuggling deeper into her pillows.

The brunette huffed in frustration, it wasn't like they could have sex whenever they wanted to, they had to make use of opportunities when they presented themselves…this was an opportunity and she wasn't about to let Quinn's desire for more sleep get in the way of possibly her only shot at sex for the next week. She moved her hand from the blonde's abs down her body, cupping her threw her shorts and squeezing, deciding that she needed to take a more direct approach in expressing her intentions seeing as how the more subtle approach wasn't working.

Quinn's eyes snapped open, her hips involuntarily jerking up into the other girl's hand. She turned her head and locked eyes with the brunette, her brown eyes almost black with desire.

"I want sex." Rachel stated firmly, her hand slipping into the blonde's shorts and underwear. She gripped onto the blonde's shaft, starting a slow pumping motion, revelling in the feeling of being in direct contact with Quinn's 'little friend'.

Quinn maintained eye contact with Rachel as the other girl worked her to attention, her breathing becoming increasingly erratic as all the blood flowed to her nether regions.

Once the diva was satisfied that the blonde was sufficiently hard, she stretched over her to the side table next to the bed to retrieve a condom from their stash. She pulled the blonde's shorts and underwear down, gently rolling the condom onto her shaft, stroking it twice to make sure it was secure before removing her own undergarments and positioning herself for penetration.

"You're being awful quiet." She groaned softly as she lowered herself onto the blonde's length.

Quinn gripped the diva's hips supporting her as she began a slow rocking motion, "Well, I've been focussing on internalizing my enjoyment and pleasure so as not to wake the twins and Puck every time we do this." The blonde moaned softly.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding and possible agreement, biting her lip to suppress what most likely would have been a particularly loud moan.

The next few minutes consisted of soft sighs and breathy moans as they worked their way to their climaxes, the brunette collapsing onto the blonde's chest as she began to take the control thrusting upwards at a rapid rate. A few well placed thrusts later and both girls felt their orgasms rush through them.

After a moment Quinn began to run her fingers through the brunette's locks splayed across her chest, "I gotta say…" she panted, still trying to recover completely from their previous activity, "even though I was initially reluctant… that was an awesome way to wake up."

Rachel chuckled lightly, turning her head so her chin was resting on the blonde's chest, allowing her to see the other girl's face, "I knew you would like it."

The blonde smiled and nodded, pulling the diva up until she was laying eye level with her, "I really did."

It was at that moment that a distinct cry was heard through the baby monitor. The blonde placed a chaste kiss to the diva's lips before getting up and walking into the bathroom to discard the condom. She returned to the room and leant down onto the bed, dropping a kiss to Rachel's lips, "I'll go…I was thinking that seeing as how we're up already anyhow maybe we could all spend the day together at the park or something."

Rachel smiled warmly at the blonde, "I think that's a great idea baby. You go and get the twins ready and I'll clean up in here and we'll take things from there."

Quinn grinned widely and nodded her head, putting on her boxer briefs and shorts before she left the room and headed in the direction of the nursery….if her morning was anything to go by, today was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

><p>Quinn had just finished changing Hannah's diaper when she put her down by her toys so she could do the same with Hunter. The twins were 9 months old and had officially started crawling a week prior much to the excitement and trepidation of their parents. They had been so excited when the twins reached their first major mobile milestone, only for the excitement to be overshadowed by fear and reluctance when they realised how much more difficult life was about to become.<p>

"How did you sleep Hunter?" Quinn queried as she began the process of changing his diaper.

The little boy looked at her curiously for a moment before giggling and beginning to babble in a non-sensical manner. Neither baby had said their first word yet, but they were at the age where their babbles were beginning to develop from just a series of sounds to almost words, indicating to the women that it was just a matter of time until they were talking nonstop.

Quinn smiled at her little boy nodding along and prompting when necessary even though she had no idea what he was actually saying. She finished putting on his diaper and picked him up, turning around to do the same with Hannah when she noticed her daughter was no longer where she put her.

"Hannah." Quinn called, checking under the cribs and changing table to see if she was there.

"Hannah, where are you baby?" she called again, panic beginning to set in when she realised her daughter had crawled right past her and out the nursery door.

"No, no, no, no." Quinn murmured running into the hallway, looking to the left and right hoping that she would catch a glimpse of her daughter's rear end as it disappeared around a corner, but unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

She ran down the hall to her bedroom, Hunter grasped in one arm, wondering exactly how she was going to break to her fiancé that she had lost their daughter.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just finished putting the finishing touches on their bed, when the door flew open, her fiancé stumbling in behind it.<p>

She made her way over to the blonde, extracting their son from her arms, "What's going on?" she questioned, more out of curiosity than concern.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I only turned my back for a second to change Hunter, I didn't even…"

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, stopping the blonde mid ramble, "I have no idea what you are trying to tell me."

Quinn took a deep breath, eyes clenched tightly shut, "Hannah crawled out the nursery while I was changing Hunter and now I can't find her."

The brunette felt a feeling of fear settle in the pit of her stomach as she processed exactly what Quinn was telling her. She wanted nothing more than to yell at the blonde in that moment for being careless, but she knew it would do nothing to help the situation….plus the blonde already looked distressed enough. Logically she knew Quinn wasn't really to blame, it could have happened to anyone of them…but her baby was missing and therefore she wasn't exactly thinking rationally.

The brunette's eyes widened when a thought entered her mind, "Quinn, the front doors closed right?"

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion, not quite understanding why the question was asked, "You know I haven't been outside yet and I know you haven't been, so that just leaves…"

Both girls locked eyes, "Puck!" they stated in unison as they ran down the hallway and into the living room just in time to see the man in question dropping their mail onto the table.

Puck had moved in with them about 3 months earlier after having dropped out of O.S.U., and despite their initial reluctance, it had turned out really well…the girls loved having him there.

"Puck tell me you closed the door behind you after you fetched the mail." Quinn pleaded.

"I was actually just on my way to do it, I thought I'd put the mail down quick first." He answered with his usual grin.

"You left the door open when there are crawling infants around? Are you really such an idiot." Rachel fumed, putting Hunter down on the floor in the living room, pulling the gates that they had installed between the kitchen and the living room and the living room and the hallway closed so that he could not get out of the room before turning around and walking out of the house.

"What was that about?" Puck asked in complete confusion, his eyes locked on the door the diva had just exited through.

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt scared enough believing her baby was missing somewhere in the house…but knowing that her daughter could have crawled out of the house and was somewhere on the street by herself…well that terrified her, "Hannah crawled out of the nursery and we can't find her." She whispered before following her fiancé out of the house.

"Fuck me." Puck exclaimed as he walked out the house behind the blonde.

* * *

><p><em><em>10 minutes later Puck and Rachel were standing in the kitchen, it had only been about 15 minutes since Hannah decided to go walkabout…or more specifically crawl about in this case, but it felt so much longer to the diva, who was becoming more and more hysterical with every passing second.

"Well I have walked up and down this street and she's not there…so I am sure that she must be in the house somewhere." Puck explained softly, trying to assuage some of the diva's fears.

"We didn't check the park." The brunette stated resolutely as if it was the most logical suggestion in the world.

"Seriously Rach!" Puck exclaimed, completely shocked by the suggestion, "The parks like 5 blocks away…there is absolutely no way she could make it to the park in that amount of time on her knees! Hell I couldn't make it to the park in that amount of time at a slow jog."

"She takes after me Noah…if she really wanted to go there, she would find away." She answered, still not understanding why he thought the situation was so unfeasible…if it had been her at 9 months, she would have hailed a cab.

Puck was just about to retort when Quinn came through the front door, "Well, I have spoken to all our neighbours…and while they all looked at me like I was crazy for even asking, they all stated that they had not seen a 9 month old baby in nothing but a diaper crawling down the street."

Rachel didn't know what to do, she wanted to remain positive…but one thought kept coming into her mind, "What if someone took her." She whispered, eyes clouding with tears as she expressed her greatest fear for the first time.

"Hey…" Quinn admonished softly, "Don't think like that okay?" She walked over to her fiancé and took her into her arms, "She is going to be fine."

All 3 stood silently for a moment not really knowing what to do or say, when they heard Hunter babbling from the living room.

Puck decided to give the girls a moment and go and check on the small boy. He walked into the living room to find Hunter crawling towards the wooden cabinet located in the corner. He approached the blonde baby and picked him up, carrying him back to the middle of the room, "I think you should wait here little dude, at least until this mess with your sister is sorted out."

"der." The little boy exclaimed.

Puck grinned at Hunter, patting him on his head, "I knew you'd agree with me." He cooed softly before heading back into the kitchen.

Hunter stared at the kitchen door in contemplation for a second, before turning and crawling back towards the corner, "der!" he squealed loudly.

Rachel walked into the room in response to her son's babbles; a glass of water firmly held in one hand, and made her way over to him. She picked him up with her free arm and carried him back to the middle of the room, "I love you baby…but we can't play right now okay?" She ran her fingers through his hair, "Can you be a good boy for me and behave for a little while?"

"der" he said, eyes locked with his mother's trying to make her understand exactly what it was he was trying to tell her.

She smiled sadly at him, kissing his head before getting up and heading back into the kitchen.

He slapped the floor in frustration, before turning and crawling back to the corner chanting 'der' as he went.

Quinn came into the room this time and repeated the action of the previous two adults, dropping a kiss to his head and picking up the phone as she left, knowing that the time to call the police had arrived.

Hunter watched her leave, sitting in complete silence for about a minute just staring at the door through which everyone kept entering and leaving…before finally turning around and crawling back towards the corner.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the 3 adults walked back into the living room to wait for the police to arrive when they noticed Hunter was no longer sitting in the middle of the room.<p>

They all began to look around the room, knowing that he had to be in there somewhere, when the sound of scuffling and grunting drew their attention to the corner of the room. They walked in the direction of the sound to find Hunter disappearing under the cabinet.

Quinn looked at Rachel and Puck in confusion before kneeling down on the floor and grabbing a hold of her son's feet. She tugged gently to pull him out from under the cabinet when she noticed some resistance…almost as if he was holding onto something. She pulled slightly harder dragging both Hunter and whatever he was holding out from under the cabinet, it was only when he was all the way back out did they notice he was clutching onto a foot.

Hunter let go of the foot, allowing his mother to pull him into her arms, "Der." He exclaimed, giving her a look that screamed 'If you had just listened to me, this all could have been avoided.'

Rachel bent down next to the blonde pulling their daughter out from under the cabinet, who instantly began crying, having been woken up by all the jostling. She cradled her sobbing daughter to her chest moving to sit with her on the sofa, quite content to hold her daughter in her arms for the rest of the day…that way she would at least know where she was at all times and that she was safe.

Puck sighed in relief at seeing that the little girl was indeed safe and not missing. He walked over to the two blonde's and rubbed Hunter on the head, "Good job little man, already taking care of your sister like a boss."

Hunter grinned up at Puck, squealing in delight at his uncle's praise. Puck grinned down at the boy before turning his attention to his mom, "I'm going to call the police…let them know they can call off the troops."

Quinn smiled sincerely at the man, "Thanks Puck, I owe you one."

"Nah, it's all good…you just make sure my Jew babe doesn't smother my niece with too much affection."

Quinn laughed but nodded her head in response before they went their separate ways, her to the sofa to sit next to her fiancé and daughter and him to the kitchen to call the police.

Quinn looked down at her little boy, who was watching Rachel interact with Hannah with a smile on his face, she dropped a kiss to his head, ruffling his hair lightly with her hand, "You did a good job buddy." She murmured, placing another kiss to his head.

"Yeah he did." Rachel reiterated, taking his hand in hers and kissing his fingers.

Quinn ran the back of her hand down the side of her daughter's face, "You gave us quite the scare there angel." She whispered softly, "No more unsupervised trips okay?"

Hannah stared at her with big, red puffy eyes before gripping her hand and squeezing.

Rachel smiled fondly down at her daughter who was nuzzling into her chest, "I'll take that to mean a yes."

The blonde wrapped an arm around Rachel pulling her into her side, "So have you forgiven me?" she asked quietly, dropping a kiss onto the brunette's head.

"I never actually blamed you Quinn…I was upset and scared, but I know this wasn't actually your fault…it could have happened to anyone of us." She murmured, running her hand up and down Hannah's back in a soothing manner.

"What about me? Do you forgive me yet?" Puck asked teasingly as he walked back into the room, dropping down onto the other sofa.

The brunette looked at him apologetically, she knew he only meant it in a joking manner…but she also knew that what she had said had to have hurt him on some level and that he really did deserve an apology, "I'm really sorry for what I said Noah, you have to know I didn't mean any of it."

"I know Rach…It's cool…all is forgiven."

"You know…"Quinn began, running her hand through her fiancé hair, "After how this morning began…I really thought this day was going to turn out differently…you know better."

"Well…it's still really early." Puck stated, looking at the clock, "I mean we lost Hannah and found her again all in the span of 30 minutes, we still have plenty time to do something if you want."

Rachel stared down at her babies, she remembered that Quinn had wanted to go to the park…but after everything that had happened that morning, the last thing she wanted to do was take the twins anywhere outside where they could crawl away from them, "I think it would be better for my mental health if we just stayed in today and watched some movies or something."

"Sweet." Puck stated, hoping off the sofa to go order some take-out food for their movie marathon.

Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder so she could whisper directly into Quinn's ear, "Oh and Quinn…I'm really glad you enjoyed this morning because it won't be happening again for a while."

Quinn snapped her head to the side to look directly into Rachel's eyes, a shocked look on her face, "I thought you had forgiven me."

"I have forgiven you baby…but this whole situation has made me very insecure and as a result the twins are going to be sleeping with us for a while…you know…just until I feel safe enough to let them out of my sight again." Rachel stated factually.

Quinn was just about to protest when the brunette fixed her with a no nonsense glare that she knew better than to argue with, she swallowed thickly before reluctantly nodding her head in agreement.

Rachel snuggled back into her side, releasing a contented sigh, "I thought you would see things my way."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the irony…she may have been the one with the extra appendage but Rachel was definitely the one that wore the pants.

The End.


End file.
